This invention relates to a gas detector and particularly a safety gas detector that is capable of constantly performing a sensor monitoring feedback function for detecting and alerting persons of abnormal conditions, operation status and gas leakage, and for cutting off sensor electricity to prevent a gas explosion to enhance safety.
In the modem society we are living today, gas ranges, stoves, and water heaters are widely used in many households. While they are very convenient to use, many people tend to take them for granted and overlook the potential risks involved. As a result, accidents of gas intoxication or explosion resulting from gas leakage happen frequently. To prevent an accident or tragedy from occurring, a wide variety of gas detectors have been developed and introduced on the market. However, they mostly have the following drawbacks:
1. Conventional gas detectors mostly use a constantly lit lamp to indicate gas leakage. People""s alertness tends to drop when lighting is constant and unchanged, and the lighting may even mistakenly be viewed as a detector malfunction.
2. Conventional gas detectors do not have a feedback system. It could happen that the electronic elements have been damaged after a certain time period but the lighting is still on and without the user""s awareness.
3. Conventional gas detector sensors employ expansion of heated platinum to trigger an alarm. However, heated platinum could ignite highly concentrated leaking gas to explode and result in severe damage or other consequences.
In view of the aforesaid disadvantages, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a gas detector that is equipped with a feedback function for constantly detecting if the detector itself has been functioning properly, and to produce an alarm immediately once it detects gas leaking, and that is able to automatically cutoff sensor electricity after a preset time frame for preventing a gas explosion from taking place to ensure safety.
Another object of this invention is to use running Light Emitting Diode (LED) lights to indicate self-detecting status, and to produce a blinking light and audio alarm through a buzzer once a gas leak is detected to alert people more effectively.
To attain the aforesaid objects, the gas detector of this invention mainly includes a casing and a base board to house a circuit board therein. The circuit board has a plurality of electronic elements which include a processor unit made up of a micro control chip (MCU), two output units including a plurality of LED lights and a buzzer, an input unit including a power supply, a voltage stabilizer and a power breaker circuit, an amplification circuit for an execution unit, a sensor and a detection circuit. By means of the construction set forth above, this invention may constantly feed back to determine if the detector itself is functioning properly or if the detector""s effective service life has expired and needs replacement. As a result, the detector will be constantly kept in a proper working condition to give users the best possible safety protection by providing an immediate gas leakage alert, and by cutting off sensor electricity after a preset time for preventing a gas explosion.